Im-pris-on-ment
by anclyne
Summary: Miyuki Kazuya sudah cukup bersabar—MiyuSawa . untuk Anagata!


_Im-pris-on-ment_

 _Story by anclyne_

 _Daiya no A © Terajima Yuuji_

 _Warn: AU, Light-psychological, ficlet, to much dialog, typo(?)_

 ** _Dedicated for Anagata!_**

 _MiyuSawa_

 _._

* * *

Lensa karamel mengamati dingin seorang lelaki helai hitam rupawan tengah memberi kecupan sekilas di bibir pemuda brunet, dari balik kaca jendela. Ekspresi tak terdefinisi, sorot matanya tenang dan gelap.

Lengannya bergegas menutup tirai begitu melihat objek di matanya kini berjalan mendekat untuk membuka pintu.

"Aku pulang." Ucap pemuda brunet setelah pintu terbuka.

"Selamat datang."

Suara sambutan yang sontak membuat si brunet terlonjak kaget.

"Ah, Kazuya. Kau sudah pulang rupanya." Ia mengulas senyum lebar. Ekspresi terkejut barusan susah payah ia lenyapkan.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat. Praktek di rumah sakit selesai lebih awal."

"O-oh begitukah?"

Gumaman pelan dan senyuman terulas di bibir Miyuki, secara alami membuat Sawamura Eijun menggigit bibirnya pelan sembari melepas sepatu.

"Aku mendengar suara mobil barusan."

Gerakan si brunet mendadak terhenti. "Kau diantar oleh siapa?" Tubuhnya menegang, detak jatungnya dipaksa memompa lebih cepat. Sawamura meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Kerongkongnya terasa mengering. Ia mencoba menatap kekasih yang telah tinggal bersamanya selama dua tahun belakangan. Bola matanya bergerak tak fokus.

"Ahaha, itu hanya seniorku. Dia menawariku tumpangan saat bertemu di jalan tadi." Jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"He.. Kalian akrab?" Nada menyelidik terdengar. Memacu detak jantung si brunet semakin cepat hingga keringat dingin mulai membasahi punggungnya.

"Tidak terlalu.." Jawabnya pelan.

"Oh." Respon Miyuki singkat. Lalu lengannya menangkup wajah si brunet, bola matanya menatap langsung ke arah bola mata Sawamura hingga ia bisa melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, menjilat bibir si brunet dan mengecupnya sekilas. Sentuhan bak kapas, seolah untuk menghapus _jejak_ orang lain disana.

"..Ada apa?" Sawamura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Tidak biasanya ia mendapatkan perlakuan barusan.

"Tidak. Cepat ganti bajumu, aku sudah memasakkan sesuatu."

"Benarkah? Apa?"

"Tebak saja." Cengiran menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kau tidak membuatkanku sup wortel lagi, kan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"HEI!" Reflek si brunet melompat naik ke punggung lelaki yang sebentar lagi mendapat gelar seorang dokter.

"Kau berat bodoh."

"Katakan dulu!"

Dan keduanya sibuk adu mulut hingga mencapai dapur.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini." Ujar Miyuki pada lawan bicaranya di seberang telepon. Memasang _Headset_ di telinga sembari memegang stir mobilnya.

"Eh? Baiklah kalau begitu—" Suara balasan di telinga membuatnya mengeratkan pegangan stir. Air wajahnya masih setenang danau, fokus pada jalanan. Hanya sorot matanya yang berubah gelap ketika samar, mendengar suara orang lain. Seorang lelaki.

Dan Miyuki tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui pemilik suara tersebut karna jawabannya telah ia ketahui—tepat di depan matanya. Iris karamelnya fokus merefleksikan kekasihnya sedang tertawa bersama lelaki itu—malam itu. Kini berada di dalam kafe.

"Kau bersama seseorang?"

"..Um ya."

"Siapa?"

"Temanku."

"Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Kau sedang apa?"

"Memperhatikanmu."

Suara tersedak terdengar. Miyuki dapat melihat dengan matanya, si brunet tersedak _ice cream_ yang diberikan oleh lelaki itu.

"KA-KAZUYA KAU—"

"Hahahaha hanya bercanda. Baiklah selamat menikmati harimu, dan.. Selamat ulangtahun."

Miyuki memutus sambungan teleponnya, sebelum menjalankan mobilnya untuk pulang. Sekotak _birthday cake_ yang telah ia beli sepertinya terpaksa harus masuk ke dalam keranjang sampah.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mau kemana kau?" Miyuki menatap si brunet dengan kelopak mata tertunduk angkuh dari balik lensa kacamatanya.

"Apa aku belum bilang kalau aku akan bertemu dengan teman-temanku hari ini?" Senyum canggung terpatri di bibirnya sambil mengusap belakang tengkuknya.

"Kemana?"

"Apa?"

"Kau mau kemana, bodoh."

"O-oh.. Kafe."

"Baiklah aku antar kau."

"Eh?! Ti-tidak perlu aku bisa sendiri."

"Eijun."

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, Kazuya!"

"Aku antar kau atau tidak akan kuizinkan kau pergi satu langkahpun."

"Kazuya!"

Sawamura menatap tajam, Miyuki masih bergeming. Tak berniat mengubah keputusannya.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

" _Thanks_!"

" _Tch!_ " Sawamura membuang pandangannya ke samping.

Miyuki melangkah mendekati Sawamura. Meraih lehernya, dan memeluknya erat. Spontan membuat si brunet yang tanpa persiapan terkejut.

"Kazuya—lepas!" Sawamura mendorong tubuh Miyuki. Namun _massa_ berat mereka yang berbeda membuatnya usahanya tanpa hasil. "Kau kenapa—Aw!"

Pekikkan lolos ketika merasakan deretan gigi si lelaki kacamata menancap di atas permukaan lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Miyuki tertawa kecil. Seringai usil terpatri di bibirnya.

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

Sawamura muntab.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku pergi dengan—uh, ini pasti terlihat." Keluhnya sambil menyentuh bekas deretan gigi Miyuki yang tercetak di lehernya.

Sedangkan si pelaku hanya menggendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Kau akan terlambat."

"Awas kau Miyuki Kazuya!"

Sawamura bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan Miyuki yang terbahak puas. Namun tawa itu lenyap dengan cepat begitu pintu telah tertutup.

Sorot matanya kembali menggelap. Karena ia _tau_ , siapa yang akan kekasihnya temui.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kazuya."

"Hm."

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Bicaralah."

"Hei dengarkan aku!"

"Aku dengar, bodoh."

Tak sabar, Sawamura segera menarik wajah Miyuki untuk menatap ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

Sawamura masih menangkup wajah Miyuki.

"Aku.." Bola matanya bergerak ragu. "Tidak bisa lagi.. denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Miyuki menatap tajam.

"Aku.. Ingin kita berakhir."

Membelalakan matanya. Miyuki menepis lengan Sawamura yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"Bagus sekali Sawamura Eijun. Candaanmu samasekali tidak lucu." Miyuki kembali berkutat dengan _notebook_ nya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku tidak bisa lagi denganmu."

Menegang, Miyuki mendadak menghentikan jemarinya. "Apa alasanmu?"

"..Kau terlalu sibuk.."

"Haha, alasan yang bagus. Aku selalu pulang lebih dahulu darimu dan kau bilang aku sibuk?"

"Hanya belum lama, kan? Kau sebelumnya selalu sibuk."

"Eijun, kau yakin dengan jawabanmu?" Alisnya menukik tajam.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Miyuki reflek mendorong Sawamura ke atas _sofa_. Menahan kedua tangannya, memberi mereka jarak wajah beberapa senti. Sawamura bergidik ngeri, ia tak pernah melihat Miyuki menatapnya penuh murka.

"Kazuya... Sakit. Lepas!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau kalau kau bermain dengan lelaki lain? Haha, siapa namanya? Sanada? Aku selalu diam dan membiarkanmu walaupun aku—ingin sekali membunuh lelaki itu! SEMUANYA HANYA KARENA AGAR KAU! TIDAK PERGI DARIKU!" Miyuki berteriak penuh emosi. Napasnya terengah. Kesabarannya telah habis. Urat di lehernya serasa akan pecah.

Tubuh Sawamura gemetar hebat. Ia sungguh takut dengan Miyuki yang tidak biasanya kehilangan kesabaran.

Miyuki menyeringai tipis. Lalu beranjak dari posisinya, sebelah lengannya mengelus helai coklat Sawamura dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu. Kau boleh pergi."

Sawamura menatap tak percaya.

"Sebagai gantinya, menginaplah sampai malam ini saja." Lalu ia kembali berkutat dengan _notebook_ nya.

"Kau.. yakin?" Si brunet bertanya ragu.

"Ya."

 _Itupun kalau kau bisa._

.

.

.

.

.

Sawamura membuka mata. Sinar matahari menyusup melewati sela jendela, sebagian menyapa kelopak matanya yang perlahan terbuka. Rasanya ia tertidur begitu nyenyak. Ia hendak bangun, entah mengapa tubunya terasa nyeri.

Ia ingat semalam bertengkar dengan Miyuki. Dan lelaki itu marah besar hingga ia tak lagi mengenalinya. Sejujurnya, ia tak sungguh-sungguh ingin berpisah dengan Miyuki. Ia hanya menguji, namun ia akui bahwa sempat bermain dengan seniornya yang bernama Sanada. Tapi ia sadar, bahwa ia hanya mencintai lelaki kacamata yang setia bersamanya selama dua tahun. Ia tak sempat menjelaskannya tadi malam karena begitu terkejut dengan reaksi berlebih Miyuki. Setelah ini, ia harus meminta maaf dan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

Ia baru saja ingin menyingkirkan selimut yang menutup sebagian tubuhnya, begitu suara familliar menyapanya lebih dahulu.

"Oh kau sudah bangun?"

Pupil matanya spontan melebar. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Wajahnya mendadak pucat pasi. Suaranya mendadak tercekat.

"Kau harus pergi hari ini, 'kan? Kau sudah tidak bisa bersamaku, 'kan?"

Begitu ia melihat apa yang ada di tangan lelaki berkacamata itu.

Dengan tubuh yang dilanda tremor, Sawamura membuka selimutnya. Dadanya sesak. Otaknya serasa kosong. Ingin ia berteriak hingga pingsan.

"Yah, itupun.. _Kalau_ _kau bisa_." Senyum miring terulas di bibir Miyuki Kazuya. Sambil menggenggam dua potongan kaki yang masih berlumuran darah.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

A/N:

Ahahaahahah *ketawa kesetanan*

Pokoknya ini fic untuk anagata. Semoga kamu suka *smirk /larikenceng

Oiya makasih buat Mochiizuki yang udah bantu milih judul www

Mind to review ?


End file.
